


Shelter in Place: COVID 19 Comes to Storybrooke

by Romantic_incline



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/F, NSFW, OUAT - Freeform, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_incline/pseuds/Romantic_incline
Summary: With the threat of the virus looming across the enchanted realms the Good Queen Regina gives the order for all to shelter in place. When Emma convinces her dearest friend to take in Emma and young Hope during quarantine, will the two women finally confess their feelings for one another?
Relationships: Good Queen Regina/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

Shelter in Place: COVID 19 Comes to Storybrooke

The Good Queen Regina didn’t make the order to shelter in place lightly. When she announced it throughout the realms, she gave all residents as much time as she could for people to relocate to realm of their choice. Still it was inevitable that some would find themselves separated from their loved ones. If they’d had more time, Regina would gladly have given it but all the information available pointed to two inescapable conclusions: the virus was already among them and the longer residents were able to travel between worlds and mingle within them, the worse the spread would be.

When Regina presented the order to the Counsel of the Realms the expected hew and cry was more like a resigned whimper. People were scared. Ultimately, they depended on Regina to be the one to make the tough calls and the motion passed unanimously. The unanimity was due, in no small part, to Regina’s own sacrifice. It was well-known that Regina’s own family was not going to make it back to Storybrooke. So it was quite obvious that, if they’d had more time, Regina would have taken it. Henry, Jacinda and Lucy would need to pass the quarantine together with their friend Queen Tiana in her kingdom.

She knew that her family would be as safe as anyone could be while the magicians, wizards, witches, and scientists (yes, the enchanted realms had scientists too) studied the virus and subjected it to every spell and curse known across the lands. Her family’s relative safety was small consolation though as the citizens of her realms prepared to face a foe no one understood and one that was seemingly stronger than the strongest magic. As she poured a generous glass of her apple cider, Regina was greatly pained. If she hadn’t united all the realms under the protective spell of Storybrooke Maine, if she’d just left them in their own dimensions; then, then she could have closed the portals, banned magic beans and sealed off realms before the menace was upon them all. If only… the thought was a repeating torture.

Just then her cell phone vibrated, Regina couldn’t help but smile when she saw that the sender was Emma Swan. Emma, the Saviour, the former and now current Sheriff of Storybrooke, her best friend, and Henry’s birth mother.

Emma: Regina, I know you’re blaming yourself. This isn’t your fault.

Regina couldn’t help but shake her head. Nobody knew her like Emma.

Regina: I know that Miss Swan but it doesn’t make this whole situation any easier.

Emma: I know what would make it easier…

Regina waited for more to the message but she knew that Emma would make her ask. Sighing, she typed: Must you always be so annoying? What?

Emma: Roommates!

Regina: Emma no, I can’t ask you to do that. You need to think of Hope.

Regina took a long sip of cider. There was no way that she would allow Emma and her young daughter to stay with her. She typed another message: You could go and stay with your parents. There’s still time.

Still no reply from Emma.

Regina’s phone rang in her hand as she stared at the screen. Knowing that Emma would persist, Regina answered the call.

“Emma, no-”

“Regina, hear me out,” Emma interrupted. She charged ahead before Regina could protest further, “I _am_ thinking of Hope. If I get sick, she needs someone to take care of her. And, just like you, I can’t leave Storybrooke right now. I’m needed here. And Regina, I can’t bear to send Hope to another realm. Since Hook left, it’s just been the two of us. I need to be with her. And I need to be with you too.”

“With me?” Regina blushed, grateful that Emma couldn’t see her at that moment. Her feelings for Emma had always been, well, complicated. For some years now though, there had been a clear theme to the complications. Regina loved Emma. She’d admitted it to herself but she would never admit it to Emma. The risk of rejection was too great. The preservation of the supportive and loving dynamic of their wonderful blended family; a family they had both fought so hard for was simply more important.

“Of course with you Regina. I wouldn’t trust Hope’s care to anyone else if I got sick and if you got sick and I couldn’t help you… well, I just wouldn’t let you stop me. So you might as well just agree now.”

Regina knew Emma was right. After all, she’d practically been a second mother to little Hope since Hook so abruptly left. That was more than a year ago now and Regina was not looking forward to being separated from Hope or from Emma any more than she was to being separated from Henry and Lucy.

“Alright Miss Swan, but don’t think that I am unaware that you’ve used Hope’s care to manipulate me,” Regina smiled into the phone, “but thank you, in truth, I was not looking forward to being alone.”

“You never have to be alone Regina. Henry, Lucy, Hope, me. You’re stuck with us,” Emma teased.

“Indeed. You can have Henry’s old room and Hope will be fine in her nursery. Just transport your things to my foyer and I’ll wipe everything down as it arrives. And, Miss Swan, if you can be on time for dinner, I’ll have a lasagna ready.”

“You can count on it. I’ll start ‘poofing’ things there in an hour and be over a few minutes later.”

“That will be fine,” Regina began, “and Emma… thank you.”

“No, thank you Regina. We’ll do this together. You know we’ve always been at our best together. See you soon.” Emma disconnected.

Regina stared a little longer at the now silent phone. She was both relieved and terrified, she realized. She wouldn’t have to face the isolation period alone and little Hope would keep them both on their toes. However, night after night alone with Emma: evening talks, shared meals, nightcaps. Would the sustained intimacy be her undoing?

…

For the first time since the virus planning began, Emma felt light. Henry and his family were with Queen Tiana. Her parents and brother were as safe as they could be in their castle surrounded by the Enchanted Forest. She had able help in the Sheriff’s office with Deputy Mulan. And, now that Regina had agreed to take them in, Emma had a back-up with Hope in case she fell ill. Nobody could really be prepared and yet, to Emma, this whole thing was the most reassuring arrangement she could imagine. Just the idea of being with Regina made her feel more confident that everything would be fine.

_Being with Regina…_

The phrase echoed in her brain as she pulled together clothes, food and other essentials for herself and her daughter. “If only,” Emma muttered as Hope sat in the middle of the floor playing with her princess dolls. In the months after Hook left, Emma finally noticed that the only person – besides Henry of course – who never left was Regina. Regina, who challenged her, taunted her, admonished her at almost every turn. Regina, whose smile was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen across all the realms. Regina, whose infrequent unguarded laughter was the most wonderful sound in the world. Slowly, too slowly surely, Emma had realized that she was entirely in love with Regina Mills.

As she lived her days in contact with the beautiful Queen/Mayor, her love for Regina simply became a fact of Emma’s life. She had her son, her daughter, her parents, her granddaughter, and – as the most fierce and complicated friend imaginable – she had Regina. It was enough, Emma told herself. She had a family more wonderful than she could have ever imagined as a kid in the foster system. She had known and lost love more than enough for one lifetime. To sustain her love for Regina, she had vowed to keep the love to herself, to protect it and nourish it the safety of silence.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hope move in. The women develop a plan to coordinate their activities.

Chapter Two

Regina wasn’t certain whether it was a good omen or a bad one when, as promised, Emma’s possessions began appearing exactly one hour after their call. Donning surgical gloves, a mask and armed with sanitizing wipes, Regina wiped off each individual item as well as possible. Some she transported immediately to their new locations: kitchen, bedroom, nursery. Others, like Emma’s toiletries, she left with the wipes in the foyer. She assembled Emma and Hope’s clothes and ‘poofed’ them as - irritatingly enough - Emma had already taught Hope to say, to the laundry room. How many pairs of skinny jeans could one person really need, Regina wondered as she set the washer to hot. Magic could instantly dry the clothes but, as of yet, it could not cleanse the virus from their surfaces.

Regina was just folding the freshly laundered clothing when Emma let herself in. She called out to Regina while keeping a tight grip on Hope’s hand knowing her daughter would likely bolt for Regina on sight. I know how the kids feels, Emma thought as Regina came into view and Hope strained against her mother’s grip.

“Hello Hope darling,” Regina beamed. With a flick of her wrist Hope was instantly dressed in new clothes and Emma released her into Regina’s waiting arms.

“Mommy says we staying with you ‘Gina!” Regina lifted the child up for a kiss on the cheek and Hope squeezed the Queen tightly.

Looking to Emma, Regina smiled, “I know this isn’t exactly social distancing protocol but I don’t want to scare the child.”

“I know,” Emma agreed, “thanks again Regina. How about I take a shower though?”

“Yes, that makes sense. Just strip off right here. I’ll throw your clothes in the washer and wipe down that jacket. Most of your things are already upstairs. And Hope my darling, why don’t we see if there are any cookies in the kitchen?” Regina rubbed noses with the toddler, who squealed in delight.

“Sounds like a plan,” Emma agreed and waited for Regina and Hope to make their way to the kitchen.

As she shed her clothes, Emma was quite aware that she’d never before been naked in Regina’s house. Sure, she’d crashed on the couch a few times and slept in the guest bedroom on occasion. Even though in her own home, her preference was to sleep in the nude; she’d never done so at Regina’s. Naked. At Regina’s. Emma shivered, the reason she was in this current state of undress was surely terrifying. There was also an unmistakable undercurrent of desire in her body’s response. A desire that raised her temperature and which seemed wholly inappropriate for the foyer.

Emma took the stairs two at a time and sighed in relief as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She let the shower run as hot as she could stand it and scrubbed every inch of her body thoroughly. It was just shy of painful but the heat felt good and the tension of the day slipped from her muscles. Arranging the staffing roster and patrol schedules to conform to physical distancing protocols and simultaneously provide for the comprehensive safety of the town had been challenging. Thank goodness Leroy was able to call upon his brothers to step in as emergency deputies.

Stepping from the shower, Emma smiled at the tidy pile of clean clothes waiting for her on the vanity. Not for the first time she considered that magic may have it’s price but it was certainly damn convenient. Forgoing make-up, she tied back her damp hair and dried off. You got this Swan, she nodded at her reflection in the steamy mirror.

The giggles were audible before Emma had even reached the main floor. Hope loved spending time with Regina. And Regina, well, Regina spoiled her rotten. Emma didn’t even want to think about how many cookies her daughter had eaten. Emma found Hope sitting on the kitchen island counter, resting safely between Regina’s hands, feeding Regina a cookie. The figure Regina cut in her post-Counsel clingy silk blouse, pencil skirt and killer heels would have appeared sinful if the overall scene hadn’t been so very maternal.

“Hi munchkin,” Emma called out.

“Mommy, Mommy,” Hope chattered, “‘Gina made cookies!” Hope excitedly waved a half eaten cookie toward her mother.

“I see,” Emma replied, “I guess she knew that you like cookies.”

“Everyone like cookies.”

“Hope honey,” Emma smiled at her daughter, “now its your turn to have a bath.”

“No Mommy, not bath time.”

“Not usually but remember what I told you about the bad germs?”

“We’re staying with ‘Gina ‘cause a the bad germs!”

“Yes, so we have to wash up to make sure that we don’t bring any bad germs to Regina’s house.”

“Okay, no more bathes after dinner,” Hope frowned and both women laughed at the sight. Emma scooped her daughter up and flashed Regina an appreciative smile.

“We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Bye ‘Gina.”

“Good-bye honey. Emma, all her things are clean and in the nursery. Just transport those clothes to the laundry room and I’ll run another load.”

“Sure thing. One sparkling clean princess coming up!”

As she tidied the inevitable cookie crumbs Regina couldn’t help but appreciate how right it felt to have Emma and Hope here with her. She had especially loved being a mother in the early years with Henry. Watching how wonderful Emma was with Hope gave Regina a chance to relive it all again, this time with a front row seat. Despite the grave circumstances, she was thrilled to have both Swans all to herself.

Having started the last load of move-in laundry, Regina was just pre-heating the oven when Emma rejoined her in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Emma softly alerted Regina to her presence.

“Hey yourself. Where’s your little angel?”

“Surprisingly enough, given all the cookies I’m sure you let her eat, she was wiped out. Asleep before I changed her clothes. I put her down. She’ll be out for hours if we don’t wake her.”

“Dinner will be ready in a half an hour. We’ll let her sleep until then shall we?”

“What do you have in mind Madam Mayor?”

“Well Sheriff, a glass of red might be in order as we toast this new arrangement,” Regina was already moving toward the wine rack. Emma grabbed a couple of glasses.

As Regina concentrated on pouring the wine, Emma let herself take in the older woman’s beauty. Gazing at Regina was a favourite pastime. Indulging in it from such proximity was a special delight and Emma was careful to lift her eyes before Regina finished pouring.

“What shall we toast to?” Emma asked.

“How about to the family we fought so hard for and the friendship that made it all possible,” Regina raised her glass.

“I like it. To family and to friendship.” Emma raised her glass in return. Regina’s smile faded almost as soon as the wine passed her lips. Emma knew it wasn’t over displeasure with the wine.

“We will get through this Regina. It will pass.” Emma squeezed Regina’s free hand.

Regina nodded at the conviction behind Emma’s words. Taking another sip, she dragged her gaze from the Saviour’s deep green eyes as her hand tingled beneath Emma’s.

…

Dinner, as always at Regina’s house, was delicious. Among those who had experienced the privilege, many asserted that Regina was the best cook in all the realms. While Regina enjoyed the compliments, she did nothing to encourage them. It was pleasure enough to cook for those she loved best. The cooking competitions that were sweeping the lands as popular sport held no appeal for her and she refused all invitations to participate or officiate.

“Regina,” Emma enthused as she rubbed her full stomach, “that was amazing. Your homemade dressings are the only good things about salad and your lasagna, well, you know how much I love your lasagna!”

“Thank you Emma, it was my pleasure,” Regina smiled.

“Can I please clean all this up?”

“Only if you let me take care of cleaning up Hope.”

“‘Gina!” Hope raised her arms in delight.

“Well,” Emma chuckled, “I guess that settles it. Dishes for me. Baby for you.”

“Not baby,” Hope pouted.

“Of course not darling,” Regina soothed as she lifted Hope from her high chair. “You are such a big, big girl. Mommy is just being silly.”

“Silly Mommy,” Hope nodded as Regina carried her upstairs.

Nothing brought out Regina’s maternal side quite like soft, snuggly onesies. There was something so adorable about a giggling baby and snapping up the night garment. After cleaning the stew and apple sauce that had nearly made it into Hope’s mouth Regina happily dressed the toddler in her sleepwear. Energized from dinner, Hope insisted on walking downstairs by herself. After a short, eye-level discussion, a compromise was reached. Hope walked down the stairs with one little hand in Regina’s as she two-footed each stair. It was slow going but Hope was beaming with pride as she ran to find her mother.

Regina’s kitchen was gleaming and she approvingly noticed two refilled glasses of red wine. Hope was jabbering away with Emma so Regina grabbed both glasses and gestured for Emma to follow to the living room. Setting a glass on either end table, Regina brought the fireplace to life with a flick of her wrist. Both women cuddled and cooed over the increasingly sleepy toddler until Emma pulled Hope into her arms.

“Say good night to Regina honey.”

“‘Nite ‘Gina. Hug!” Hope strained forward. Regina rose and hugged the toddler, softly smiling as she gently kissed the girl’s forehead.

“Good night princess. Sweet dreams.”

“I’ll just be a minute,” Emma called over her shoulder.

Regina smiled to herself. She was completely relaxed. Under the circumstances, she wouldn’t have believed that possible even an hour ago. After an evening with Emma and Hope and the barest outline of a plan to get through this crisis together, she felt calm.

“Hey,” Emma smiled as she retook her seat at the opposite end of the couch, “She’s out for the night.”

“You’re so lucky that she’s good sleeper. Henry, as I’m sure I’ve told you, was not.” Regina chuckled at the memory of those sleep-deprived years.

“I know, she is great. Nothing throws that kid. She was good even after Killian left.” Emma grimaced slightly and took a sip of wine. Regina was glad that no one had heard from the pirate. If she knew where he was, she would be quite tempted to make his absence permanent.

“So,” Emma interrupted the Queen’s thoughts, “how do you see this working?”

“Well, I’m essentially able to do my job from the study,” Regina began, “communication between the realms is complicated – as you know – but I can be in contact with every member of the Counsel from here. What are the arrangements at the Sheriff’s station?”

“Deputy Mulan is handling day patrols. Leroy has nights. I’m handling incoming calls, check-ins and emergencies. I’ll have 12 hour shifts, 6 to 6. We have a volunteer constable rotation that can be called in as needed.”

Regina smiled into her wine.

“Regina, you have to stop giggling at the thought of Leroy as a Deputy. He’s doing a really good job.”

“I know, I know,” Regina gently waved, “beside which, I do not giggle.”

“Sure you don’t Madam Mayor.”

“I think we should be able to coordinate our needs and schedules. I’ll have something prepared for your breakfasts and lunches. I’ll feed Hope and myself throughout the day and you and I will have dinner together at the end of your shift.”

“Are you sure? That sounds like a lot and you’ll need to have an eye on Hope all day long. I can fix my own breakfasts-“

“And have you banging around in my kitchen before 6am, oh no, that is _not_ happening Miss Swan.”

“I’m just saying…”

“Well say no more Emma, maybe you can help with the cooking on weekends. And I suggest that you conjure yourself a couple more uniforms. You should probably strip down and throw your day clothes in the washer every evening. There is a small shower room off the back entrance. Why don’t you come in that way each night? And I’ll have a robe waiting there for you.” Emma’s cheeks reddened at the thought of Regina placing a robe out for her. She could go almost all day and not indulge her feelings for the gorgeous Mayor but sometimes, like now, the desire for, the need to _be_ with Regina overwhelmed her.

“Emma, are you listening? Will that arrangement work?”

Emma quickly turned, “Yes, Regina that sounds like it will work.”

“Good. I hope that this will all be over quickly but we may have to live like this for some time and…” Regina paused, “I’m glad you and Hope are here. It really calms me and having Hope around every day will help me keep my thoughts focused on what’s important.”

“I agree,” Emma nodded, “Thank you again for taking us in. I’m going to check on Hope and then head to bed, 6 am comes early.”

“Of course, you go ahead Emma. I’ll take care of a few things down here. Good night.” Regina’s voice was especially soft and it made the hair on the back of Emma’s neck stand up and tingle. She slid from the couch and quietly mounted the stairs.

Regina lingered on the couch. She reached one hand across the cushions to where Emma had been. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she allowed herself to savour the fading warmth from Emma’s body. There was no denying how happy she felt in Emma’s presence. There was also no denying how thrilling that presence was as Regina felt her own heat flare low in her core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this story develops, I will do my best to sensitive to the real-world crisis we are all living through. At the same time, this story is escapist fantasy. My science will not be accurate but I hope the story is sweet enough to provide a some small distraction.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benefits of cohabitation are evident to both Regina and Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last development chapter. Things will really start move in chapter four. The story is six chapters with chapter six offering the full resolution.

Shelter in Place

Chapter 3

Emma was up the next day at 5:30, her usual time. Truth be told, since she had returned to the Sheriff’s position, she had trouble sleeping any later. It only took a few quiet minutes to brush her teeth, splash some cold water on her face, tie back her hair and get dressed in the quiet of the still-sleeping house.

After peeking in on Hope, Emma made her way downstairs. The aroma of fresh-brewed coffee hit her before she made it to the kitchen. _Regina_ , Emma smiled. Regina had set the timer on the counter top brewer. The coffee was hot, rich and delicious. Similar adjectives could probably describe Regina, Emma mused. Though she had never had the pleasure of tasting Regina: her lips, her skin, her… Emma shook her head, no good could come of letting her thoughts go there.

There was a post-it note on the refrigerator, it read: breakfast inside. How very _Alice in Wonderland_ , Emma smiled. Opening the door, she spied a breakfast burrito on a small plate carefully secured in plastic wrap as well as a lunch bag with her name on it. The post-it on the burrito indicated the microwave setting and heating time. The first bite of the burrito was heaven, Emma groaned audibly. She had to hand it to Regina, that woman knew how to make healthy food taste almost as good as greasy food. Emma quickly tidied up after herself, it was the least she could do given how thoughtful Regina had been. Sliding a fresh pod in the coffeemaker and a mug below the spout, she left a note of thanks.

In fact, Emma considered as she closed the front door behind her, she really should do something nice for Regina; something that would show her how much Emma appreciated all that Regina was doing for her and for Hope.

…

Regina awoke to the sound of a baby calling out, “Mommy, Mommy.” She was quickly out of bed and threw on a soft grey robe she’d left out in anticipation of this moment.

“Good morning Princess,” she smiled as she entered the nursery to find Hope standing in her crib.

“‘Gina!”

“Good morning Hope, my little love.”

“Mommy?”

“Mommy is at work. You’re spending the day with me, remember?” Regina lifted the toddler into her arms and rubbed noses with the child.

“Are you hungry darling?”

“Hungry!”

“Well let’s get you cleaned up and dressed and then we can both have breakfast.”

Regina made engaging small talk with the child while she removed Hope’s overnight diaper and cleaned her up. Regina expertly secured a fresh diaper and dressed Hope in a bodysuit and jeans.

“We’ll wash up together after breakfast okay sweetie?” Regina cooed at the giggling toddler.

…

Regina placed Hope and one her dolls on the king-sized bed in Regina’s room. She cast a containment spell around the bed and proceeded with her shower. Even though Hope was perfectly safe and content, Regina proceeded with efficiency. Perhaps, on the weekend when Emma was home, she could find time for a relaxing bath. _When Emma was home?_ Where did that sentiment come from? In a lifetime shaped by magic, their current circumstances were perhaps the most surreal: playing house in the midst of a plague. Regina felt guilty but couldn’t shake the joy she was feeling at having Emma to herself and spending all of this precious time with Hope.

Regina vigorously dried and forced herself to getting ready for work and for everything the day would throw at the realms as they weathered the siege by this unseen foe. She had series of meetings and reports lined up throughout the day and knew that she had to present confidence amid the crisis. Perhaps, the casual observer might assume it vanity but Regina knew that her ability to lead was predicated, in part, on her actually looking like the leader of the realms. So she did not rush her clothing decisions or the application of her make-up. The people had come to expect a certain image. It was a small comfort to be able to provide it.

When she had finally set Hope up with several non-noisy toys in her office, Regina started her computer and began to review the correspondence that had come in overnight. She had brought together twenty-nine realms under the enchantment of Storybrooke. Unlike the town of Storybrooke itself, the majority of these realms did not have the conveniences of twenty-first century North America. Those that did were hubs for inter-realm travel, commerce and communications. Under the current crisis, daily updates were consolidated through these hub realms. It took Regina less than a half hour to scan the reports.

The death toll across the realms now totalled over one hundred. Estimates of the number of people infected and the rate of the spread of the virus varied wildly. After authorizing requests for more acute care and preventative items, Regina printed out the latest reports from the scientists and sorcerers working on cures and treatments. It was time for a second cup of coffee and some playtime with Hope.

…

Though each day brought new demands as the realms struggled to get in front of the crisis, Regina and her new housemates quickly found a routine that worked.

When Regina’s mind was especially dark with thoughts of futility, Hope’s charm and affection could reliably boost her spirits and her resolve to do more, to do better. Regina found Hope to be a remarkably patient and engaging child. It was revitalizing to spend 20 minutes giving Hope her full attention whenever possible throughout the day. Hope loved stories and Regina was happy to sit with the little girl and tell her stories about her big brother Henry. Hope also loved to be chased. Regina would often conclude a meeting by calling out to Hope that she was going to catch her and tickle her. Hope’s squeal of delight always warmed Regina’s heart.

Most nights Regina had Hope fed, bathed and in her pyjamas by the time Emma got home from work. Emma would hear Regina and Hope in the kitchen talking happily as she emerged from the shower. Though she was still nowhere near comfortable being in Regina’s presence in just a robe, she couldn’t bring herself to go upstairs without first greeting and kissing her daughter. Dinner was always wonderful and Regina managed to have some small snack available for Hope while the two women shared the evening meal.

After days of helping the residents of Storybrooke sort through everything from the profound, to the petty, to the panicked Emma found that the calm and comfort of Regina’s house was much-needed. She thanked Regina daily for sheltering them. And daily Regina insisted that the benefits of the arrangement mutual.

Regina, for her part, found that she trusted Emma more than ever. She was keenly interested in Emma’s thoughts on all the strategies and efforts underway to combat the virus. Emma enjoyed helping Regina relax by sharing stories about the minor disputes some Storybrooke residents continued to present to the Sheriff’s department.

And every night, as each woman retired to their own bed they separately reflected on the improbability of their bond. The image of the face of the other reassuring each woman as their fitful thoughts finally stilled and they eventually found the comfort of sleep.

…

The first Saturday morning together at 108 Mifflin Street came quickly for both women.

During the week Regina had been seemingly enveloped by disaster planning. Emma had no idea how Regina managed to keep Hope entertained throughout the day, have dinner ready every night and run an inter-realm crisis management response. It seemed, to Emma, a feat nothing short of magical. For her own part, Emma was pleased at how well the newly deputized dwarves had taken to their roles. Those guys certainly love a little authority, she chuckled to herself as she finished feeding Hope her breakfast.

Hearing Regina stir upstairs, Emma put a pod in the coffeemaker and an egg white omelette mix into a pre-warmed pan on the stove. She popped a slice of whole wheat into the toaster and released Hope from the confines of her high chair.

“‘Gina,” the toddler cried in delight as Regina, barefoot wearing grey silk pyjamas, came into sight.

“Good morning princess,” Regina smiled with open arms. As she gathered up Hope for her morning hug Regina took in the scene: beautiful spring morning light, Emma cooking, the aroma of coffee flavouring everything. She gave Hope an extra kiss and let herself appreciate how perfect, how special, the moment was. Whatever happened or didn’t happen in the coming weeks, Regina thought, this moment happened; I had this, this was real.

“Good morning your Majesty.”

“Emma, what’s gotten into you? You never call me Majesty. Ever.”

“Well, that’s not because I don’t know that you are the Queen,” Emma smirked as she slid the omelette and perfectly toasted bread onto a plate. “In general, I don’t see you as really needing the ego boost.”

Regina met the blonde’s smirk with a sharply raised eyebrow.

“But this morning, my Queen,” Emma smiled as she turned to Regina, “I want you to know, that I know, that _you_ _are the Queen._ ” And with a small bow, Emma presented Regina with her breakfast.

Regina quickly raised the steaming mug to her lips. She was blushing, thrilled with the sincerity of Emma’s gesture. Taking a moment to compose herself, Regina smiled softly, not quite making eye contact.

“Thank you Emma. This looks delicious.”

“You’re welcome Regina,” Emma gathered Hope as Regina took a seat at the kitchen island. “I hope you enjoy it. Hope and are I going to get cleaned up for the day. When you’re finished here, please, come see us upstairs.”

Once upstairs, Emma quickly bathed and changed Hope. Placing the child in her crib, Emma tidied the nursery and put away the fresh laundry Regina had done the previous day. She had just finished when she felt Regina’s presence in the doorway.

“‘Gina!” Hope squealed in delight. Emma smiled at the scene. All of a sudden Emma realized, that’s when I knew. After Hook left and Regina stepped up to help with Hope, that’s when she had finally known that she loved Regina. Regina was no longer the scarred and scared Evil Queen who needed to possess love. She was the generous and giving Good Queen who offered love and, as Hope’s easy affection for Regina proved, Regina was loved in return. The feelings for Regina that Emma had let lay dormant for so long were awakened and activated by Regina’s undemanding, generous love for Hope. Emma had finally seen that it was Regina who was her true and singular love.

“Hello Hope darling,” Regina beamed as she lifted the giddy toddler into her arms. “Emma, breakfast was delicious, thank you.”

“And what are your plans for the morning?” Regina continued as she gently tickled Hope.

“Well, we’re not done spoiling you yet Regina,” Emma replied with a smile that was at once shy and firm.

“Really?”

“Really. Hope has been asking to see her dollies fly and you are the best person to help with that. So while you and Hope have some time with her dolls, I am going to run you a bath.”

“Emma, that’s sounds lovely but-”

“But nothing Regina,” Emma interrupted, “I’ve checked your schedule. Your first call is not until noon. Hope and I will do some laundry and play downstairs while you relax. I promise that I’ll keep and eye on everything in the office and come get you right away if you’re needed. What you need though, is to relax.”

Regina couldn’t quite bring herself to disagree. In fact she’d been longing for a soak in the tub all week.

“So Regina please,” Emma’s tone was soft and encouraging, “you always take such good care of us. Please, let me take care of you. Just this little bit.”

Regina could feel herself swooning, if she hadn’t still been holding Hope, the urge to fold herself into Emma’s arms might have been overwhelming. As it was, she was – uncharacteristically – speechless.

“Alright then,” Emma moved forward and squeezed Regina’s shoulder as she passed, “Hope, why don’t you show Regina which dolls want to fly?”

Emma shook her head as she made her way to Regina’s room, had anyone in any of the realms ever looked so fucking sexy holding a kid? To be honest, Emma had to admit, she found Regina baseline sexy. Regina could have been mucking out a stall and Emma would have found her sexy as hell.

Emma felt like a guilty teen as she entered Regina’s bedroom. It was the setting of many Regina-themed fantasies and, in real life, it reflected Regina to a tee. It was feminine and elegant but also highly functional and organized. The colour palette was soft, almost lavender with black, grey and white accents but somehow, not garish. The furniture was at once plush and structured. The only sign of recent use was the slightly rumpled bed, the duvet thrown back as Regina had left it earlier that morning. Resisting a sudden urge to crawl into Regina’s bed, Emma made her way to the ensuite.

Regina’s bathroom was also warm and inviting. Heated floor, Emma noted, as she took in the tidy vanity and sink, the wide double-headed walk-in shower and the large soaker tub. All were generously sized and fastidiously tidy. From the tub, Emma noted, Regina could look out over her orchard. The whole set up turned necessity into luxury. Emma fixed the stopper in place and began to fill the tub.

Looking over the tidy collection of shampoos and other bath items, Emma found a lavender-scented bath foam and poured some into the steaming water. Imagining Regina lowering herself into the bath caused Emma to shiver with want. It was good thing she and Hope were going to be downstairs. The thought of Regina in… Emma pushed the image away. She was doing this for Regina. It was a friendly gesture, a gesture of gratitude. Nothing more she told herself, knowing, even as she thought it that she was too far gone in love with Regina Mills for her perspective to ever again be only one of friendship.

The air in the room was now thick; warm and fragrant with lavender.

Emma turned off the faucet and returned to Regina and Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable happens and Regina is spurred to action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of healthcare realism. I hope the emotion makes up for that. This will be a six chapter story. SwanQueen payoff in chapter 6.

It was nearly two weeks before one of them fell ill. Even though Emma had taken every precaution, her time out in the community helping others had put her at high risk of contracting the virus. Regina and Hope arrived downstairs one morning to find that Emma hadn’t left for work. She was in uniform, shivering and fitfully sleeping on the couch. Regina conjured a warm blanket and took Hope into the kitchen. 

“Mommy sick,” Hope said seriously as Regina placed the girl in her highchair.

“Yes, Honey,” Regina’s voice shook, “Your Mommy is sick.” Pulling herself together, she looked reassuringly at Hope, “But we’re going to take good care of her.”

“Yay!” Hope smiled, “‘Gina make Mommy better.”

Regina smiled again, although it was a pained one. More than anything, she wished that she could make Emma better. She wished that she could make them all better; she wished that she could have kept them all safe.

After they had finished a quick breakfast, Regina wiped Hope’s face and clothes and sat the girl on her lap. 

“Hope, do you remember how your Mommy told you about the bad germs?” Hope nodded, her serious facial expression mimicking Regina’s.

“Your Mommy is sick because of the bad germs and the germs can get on you and on your clothes very easily so we can’t hug or kiss Mommy until she is better.”

“I want hug Mommy. Hugs good.”

“I know sweetheart but it is very important that we don’t touch Mommy while she is sick. Because your Mommy and I don’t want you to get sick too. You have to promise me that you won’t touch Mommy while she is sick.”

“Okay ‘Gina. Go talk to Mommy?”

“Yes, of course. Let’s do that right now.” Regina stood and they walked together to the living room.

They found Emma awake and on the phone.

“You’re in charge now Mulan,” Emma’s voice was strained with effort, “Thank you. Stay in touch.” Emma ended the call just as a fit of coughing seized her. When Emma looked up at Regina the fear in her eyes told Regina all she needed to know.

“‘Gina take care of Mommy,” Hope explained to Emma. 

“Yes Hope, Regina is excellent at taking care of people.” Emma smiled encouragingly at her daughter.

“I am excellent at taking care of people,” Regina theatrically agreed, “as long as my patients follow orders.” 

Emma coughed and laughed.

“Now Emma, you stay right there while Hope and I change your bedding. You are going back to bed.” Emma nodded.

Regina organized Emma’s care in her head as Hope ‘helped’ change Emma’s sheets. The toddler squealed in delight as Regina ‘poofed’ the soiled linen to the laundry room. Not wanting to frighten Hope, Regina cast a light sleeping spell and put Hope down for a nap in her crib.

Conjuring a mask, latex gloves and protective eyewear Regina headed back downstairs. Regina understood that she and Hope were likely already infected but she wanted Emma to cooperate and realm scientists were still learning about the impact of viral load on the severity of the infection. 

Emma only nodded at the sight of Regina, still in pyjamas, wearing the personal protective gear. With Regina’s assistance, Emma slowly climbed the stairs coughing with the effort to breathe and move simultaneously. Regina gently helped Emma tug off her clothes. Conjuring some light cotton pyjamas, Regina assisted Emma into bed and pulled a chair forward to sit beside her.

“I’m going to call Doctor Whale,” Regina stated once Emma was settled.

“Okay,” Emma rasped, “I think we both know what we’re dealing with.”

“Yes, I’m afraid your right.”

“Regina, I’m just afraid,” Emma reached for Regina’s hand. 

Regina took Emma’s slender hand in both of her own.

“Just fight Emma,” Regina squeezed, “just keep fighting. We’re going to figure this out and you will get better. You’re young, you’re healthy and you’ve been through worse.”

… 

But Emma didn’t get better. Wracked by fevers, breathless and coughing. Regina spent each night shuttling between the nursery soothing Hope and Emma’s room trying her best to help Emma be comfortable. Hope had to sit in on many of Regina’s video conferences and phone calls. Even though she couldn’t understand most of what was said, the little girl recognized fear when she heard it. She called for her mother throughout each night and Regina did everything she could to sooth her. Whenever Hope did sleep, Regina cared for Emma. Despite her best efforts, Regina watched helplessly as the woman she knew without a doubt was the love of her life suffered and weakened.

In a matter of days Emma could no longer breathe with any comfort and Doctor Whale advised Regina to bring Emma to the hospital. There had already been three deaths in Storybrooke and over one hundred more across the realms. Thousands were sick but the statisticians assured Regina that things could have been much worse had she not acted when she did. It was small comfort as Regina distracted Hope while Doctor Whale place Emma on ventilation.

Hours passed. Sitting there watching Emma, holding a cried out Hope against her chest, Regina had never felt more helpless. Emma might die and Regina couldn’t accept that there was nothing she could do to save the citizens of the realms: her people, her family, her love. The scientists were making progress on the production of anti-bodies. Reports confirmed that a vaccine was a little more than a year away. Such developments were actually remarkable but would do nothing to save those, like Emma, who were suffering now. Magic had helped dramatically with the production of ventilators in realms that had electricity, and also masks, goggles, gloves, disinfectant and other supplies for the citizens of all realms. Still, more would get sick, more would die.

Regina’s realms had all the benefits of both science and of magic. Not for the first time, she wished Rumple had survived the last curse. There was no doubt that he was the most creative magical being ever, if not the most powerful. They could certainly use the creativity of Rumplestiltskin now; they could use his unwavering confidence and canny will. What would Rumple do?

As Regina contemplated, Doctor Whale entered the unit. He quietly moved from bed to bed, studying read-outs and charts as he went. The scientific approach was offering a treatment but, Regina silently cursed, it was too slow. It wasn’t enough. If magic knew what science now did about the virus…

“Whale. I want to see it.” Regina fairly growled.

“What do you mean Regina?” Whale looked up, confused.

“Do you have the virus isolated in the hospital lab? You’ve got dozens of positive test results here.”

“Of course, we can see the virus under a clinical microscope.”

“Then,” Regina continued in her most commanding tone,” I. Want. To. See. It. Now.” 

“That’s highly unusual your Majesty,” Whale began as Regina raised an eyebrow imperiously, “but of course, it can be arranged.” 

“Fine, please see to it now Doctor.” 

Rising from her seat, Regina took one more look at Emma, her skin grey, the strain of the illness evident even as she slept. Regina took Hope’s hand and led her from the unit. The girl was scared but quiet for the moment so Regina took her phone from her purse and placed a call.

“Ruby, hello. It’s Regina. Emma is in the hospital,” Regina voice shook slightly, “Could I ask you to please come and stay with Hope for an hour or so? Wonderful, thank you so much. There’s just something that I have to see for myself. Just come right to the ICU.”

Less than a half hour later, Ruby and Hope were settled in the play area and Doctor Whale was leading Regina to the hospital laboratory. Regina had already been outfitted with sterilized hospital scrubs and personalized protective equipment. Whale donned PPE of his own and they entered. A microscope-equipped station had been set up for Regina. Whale selected a glass slide, placed it under the microscope and focused the lenses.

“Take a look,” Whale gestured, standing aside for Regina.

“Explain to me what I’m seeing Doctor,” Regina directed as she began to study her view.

“You are seeing a culture from an infected patient. The viral elements are the grey spheres with the red protrusions.”

“Yes, thank you Doctor, I see them now.” Regina continued the peer through the microscope, intent on taking in every detail of her foe. “Please, show me another.” Whale changed slides as Regina stayed over the microscope. The menace appeared as a tiny grey planet, sparsely populated by red trees, their foliage rough and curved but vaguely triangular overall. The grey surface was uneven, composed of infinitesimally small balls pressed closely together to form a seeming solid. The uneven surface was peppered with paired orange balls. They were like small bushes symmetrically planted in a grey stone garden among the triangular ‘trees’. Looking even more closely, every tenth ball was on its own and yellow in colour and the mid-grey surface was intermittently marked by patches of lighter grey. 

Regina continued to stare. The virus didn’t move, it was simply there. Regina understood that the body’s own processes moved it eventually into the victim’s lungs where it attached to the fine hairs that help us all breathe. Regina stayed hunched over the microscope the intensity of her posture beyond physical comfort. Studying, thinking, committing the image of her foe to memory in intricate detail. After seeing more than a dozen slides, she finally straightened and stood.

“Doctor Whale, please put the original slide back on the stand.” 

Regina rolled her neck and stretched her fingers. Raising her right hand in front of her eyes she loosely closed her fist and then her eyes and concentrated on the image of the virus, on the pale hues and texture of its greys and the vividness of its reds, on its tiny roundness, on the geometric symmetry of its protruding red forest. When the image was clear in her mind in all its minuscule detail Regina willed its destruction, willed its annihilation, willed it to disappear.

Whale watched silently as the Queen’s fist tightened and her tendons strained in effort, her brows furrowed in intense concentration. He didn’t realize that he’d been holding his breath until Regina opened her eyes and her hand.

Regina too exhaled.

“Doctor, please look at the slide again,” Regina quietly requested.

Whale did as he was asked, but he couldn’t quite believe his eyes. He stayed over the lens, focusing and refocusing. 

Whale looked up, “The virus is gone. Its not present in the sample.”

Regina nodded. “Bring me all of the positive tests.”

Whale barked at some lab techs and, within minutes, dozens of slides and tubes were in front of Regina. This time Regina raised both of her hands and assembled a field of viruses in her mind, carefully visualizing hundreds, each in obsessively minute detail. When she could finally see them all in stunning clarity, she closed both fists and willed their destruction. She watched behind her closed lids as each viral sphere shattered and blinked out of existence. 

“Thank you Doctor Whale,” she offered as she opened her eyes. “Please have each of these samples re-examined for traces of the virus. Come find me in the play area with the results.” Leaving the lab, Regina removed her PPE and made her way back to Hope and Ruby.

As she entered the play area, she found the duo happily engaged with some wooden blocks as Ruby told Hope a child-friendly version of the story of Rapunzel. Neither heard Regina approach. Regina stood quietly in the entrance, closing her eyes she again visualized the virus. This time she saw it in clear detail inside Hope and Ruby and on the surfaces of the play area. As she opened her eyes and her hands both Hope and Ruby inhaled deeply as if they were taking their first breath after having been deprived of oxygen. Hope looked up first, “‘Gina!”

“Hello sweetness,” Regina joined the pair on the floor. “Thank you Ruby. How was everything?”

“Hope and I are having a great time. Did you see what you needed to see Regina?”

“I think that we will find out soon dear.” 

Just a few minutes later, Doctor Whale rushed into the room. Spying the trio, he uncharacteristically dropped into a deep bow and solemnly intoned, “Your majesty.” He waited, head bowed, while the women stood and Regina gestured for a somewhat amused Ruby to hold Hope.

“Doctor, please rise,” Regina graciously commanded, “I take it you have good news.”

“Yes your Majesty,” Whale confirmed with a wide-eyed expression Regina could not ever recall seeing on his usually smug face. “It is all gone. Every sample was retested, there are no traces of the virus among any of them.”

“Good,” Regina nodded, “now, Doctor. Stand still.” Regina, closed her eyes once more and visualized the virus inside and on Whale. The clarity of the image was coming to her faster now and she raised her hand and closed her fist firmly. When she opened her eyes, Whale inhaled in the same way that Ruby and Hope had.

“Doctor, I need you to do one more thing for me. Please take samples from Miss Lucas, Hope and yourself. Process them right away and meet me in ICU with the results. Hope, you and Ruby are going to go with Doctor Whale now and then Ruby will bring you to see Mommy.”

“Okay ‘Gina.” Hope reached over and hugged the Queen.

“Your Majesty,” Whale bowed once more as he led Ruby and Hope away.

Regina smiled, she could feel fatigue overtaking her but a plan was coming together and she needed to see Emma.  
…

Emma was still asleep, the ventilator controlling her breathing. She looked helpless but Regina knew that she was anything but. Emma Swan was the most tenacious fighter Regina had ever known. And now, Regina would fight for Emma just as tenaciously.

“And when this is all over Emma,” Regina whispered, “I will tell you exactly who you are to me. And if you let me, I promise I will love you forever.” Regina had never in her life been moved to tears by hope. Even so, one ran down her cheek as she gazed at Emma and let herself believe the vow she had just made.

As the door to the to the ICU opened, Regina wiped her cheek and stood as Hope ran to her. She scooped the child up in her arms and hugged her closely.

“Were you a good girl for Ruby and Doctor Whale?”

“Yes. Is Mommy better now.”

“Not yet princess but maybe soon. Doctor?”

“Your Majesty,” Whale bowed again, much to Ruby’s amusement, “We have all tested negative. Of course, we may have been all along but with Emma’s infection and my exposure here, frankly, its unlikely.”

“Thank you Doctor. Your service is greatly appreciated, and please, stop bowing. Your help has been invaluable.”

“Thank you my Queen,” Whale almost bowed again but caught himself.

“Doctor,” Regina continued, “I want all the patients on this ward retested as soon as possible. Hope, please let Ruby hold you for a moment.”

Regina turned and looked lovingly at Emma and then made her way in turn to each bed. She smiled at patients who were awake, greeted the family members and friends who were sitting near their loved ones. Once she had reached the far end of the ward she turned again to take in all the beds and all the visitors with her gaze. Closing her eyes once more Regina visualized the density of the virus in the room and inside each patient. Closing her eyes and fists she vanquished the virus from their bodies, not opening them until she witnessed the last viral sphere explode and the fragments disappear.

Ruby and Whale watched in awe and Emma’s body lifted as oxygen filled her lungs. Whale quickly examined the monitors. With careful motions he removed Emma from the ventilator as Regina rejoined the group.

“Mommy!” Hope reached for Emma. Ruby carried her to the bed so the child could feel her mother. 

“She will wake up your Majesty, it won’t be long now but her lungs will need time to recover.”

“I understand Doctor, thank you,” Regina smiled, her relief evident, “please, go attend to your other patients. Confirm these results with me as soon as you can.”

“Regina?” Ruby began as they watched Hope chatter to a still-sleeping Emma who was now breathing on her own.

“What did you do? Have you cured the virus?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. I can destroy it,” for the first time in days, Regina let herself smile.

“How? How is that possible?”

“It occurred to me that science can see the virus in greater clarity than previously known to magic. Using that clarity of vision, I am able isolate the virus from its host and surroundings and subject it to a destruction spell.”

“That’s incredible!” 

“Only a few sorcerers can successfully cast a destruction spell. Normally, that is a good thing but now that I know this approach works we need to get this information to all those who can cast the spell as soon as possible.”

“Mommy!”

Regina and Ruby turned to the bed. Emma’s eyes were open and taking in her surroundings.

“Mommy!” Hope wrapped her arms around her mother and Emma slowly hugged her daughter.

“Emma,” Regina’s voice cracked slightly as she found some water and a straw. “Drink, don’t talk.” Emma gratefully sipped as she slid her daughter to rest in the crook of her arm.

“What happened?” Emma asked shakily.

“‘Gina make Mommy better!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina’s work is not yet done.

Chapter 5

Ruby left them after Emma was moved to a private bed. Emma was still not alert for long periods of time but Dr. Whale assured Regina that she was recovering as were all the other former ICU patients. Hope was extremely well-behaved and allowed Regina to remove her from her preferred spot in Emma’s arms whenever a nurse or doctor came to check on her mother.

Regina summoned Acting Sheriff Mulan who arrived mid-afternoon. Emma was awake for the discussion and Mulan was relieved to find the Sheriff on the mend.

“Mulan I’d like you and your deputies to ask all Storybrooke citizens who can do so to gather in the town square at 7pm. For those who are sick or caring for those who are sick, please take their names and ask them to leave their front doors open at that time.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Mulan replied, “we can do that.”

“Excellent Sheriff. Please bring the list of names to me here before 7 for my review.” Mulan made her good-byes quickly and Regina was finally alone with Emma and Hope.

“Regina,” Emma’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet and strained and still the most beautiful sound to Regina’s ears.

Regina took Emma’s hand, “Don’t try and talk. You’re still weak, just breathe.”

“How?” Emma sighed, “how did you-”

“Shhh, Emma please.” Emma nodded and closed her eyes as Hope slept against her.

“I can see the virus now. I studied it. I learned its textures and shades, the spacing of its parts. I can see it so clearly that I even know how it would feel if I could touch it. And with this clarity, I can destroy it. I destroyed it in you. I will destroy it in Storybrooke and then, I will teach others to destroy it across the realms.”

Emma could barely comprehend what Regina was saying. Regina’s control of magic had always been inspiring in its precision. She could only marvel at the power and will of this extraordinary woman who was, Emma was aware enough to notice, still holding her hand.

“Emma, I’m leaving for the Enchanted Forest tonight. I’m going to take Hope with me and leave her with your parents after I’ve eradicated the virus there. She’ll be safe with them and you need to recover. I may have to visit every realm. It will take a couple of weeks, maybe less if others can be taught.” Regina paused as she held back a wrenching sob.

“I don’t want to leave you, but I can’t let anyone else suffer. I can’t let anyone else die.” Regina bent her head over Emma’s hand. She couldn’t let Emma how see torn she was or how scared she had been.

Emma slid her hand from beneath Regina’s and, when Regina didn’t raise her head, Emma stroked the older woman’s thick, dark hair. 

“I know Regina,” Emma whispered, “you have to go.” Emma paused and gathered her strength before continuing.

“Rest now. Just rest here with me,” Emma softly encouraged. 

There really wasn’t room for all three of them in the hospital bed but without another word, Emma moved toward the monitors so that Regina could climb in beside her. Emma closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the bodies on either side of her. Her beautiful, brave daughter and Regina, who was so many wonderful, powerful things. As sleep overtook her, Emma knew that she loved Regina completely.

…

That’s how Mulan found them. Emma was awake and smiled as Mulan entered the room.

“Regina,” Emma gently squeezed the Queen’s shoulder, “Regina wake up.”

“Mmm, Emma,” Regina, still not quite awake, sighed and moved in even closer to Emma. Emma’s heart swelled, she could have happily stayed with Regina next to her like this forever.

“Regina, Mulan is here. Wake up.” Regina stirred, and was instantly alert. Emma was safe. There was work to be done. She straightened her skirt as she lowered herself from the bed.

“Here is the list you asked for your Majesty.”

Regina scanned the page, there wasn’t a name she didn’t know nor a face should couldn’t recall. This was good.

“Hope honey,” Emma nudged her daughter awake.

“Mommy,” Hope smiled sleepily.

“Did you have a good sleep?” 

Hope nodded and hugged Emma tightly.

“All better Mommy.”

“Almost all better. I have to sleep lots and lots so you’re going to go with Regina and see Grandma and Grandpa while I rest. I will be all better when you come back. I promise. I love you Hope, you go with Regina.”

“Love you Mommy.” Hope let herself be picked up by Regina.

“Mulan,” Emma called, “please accompany Regina on her journeys.”

“Emma-” Regina began to protest.

“No, Regina, please. I’ll feel so much better if you aren’t alone. Please.”

“All right, we don’t have time to argue.”

“Thank you and thank you Mulan,” Emma acknowledged both women.

“It is my honour,” Mulan acknowledged.

Regina turned back to Emma, Hope in her arms. 

“Go, save the realms. I’ll be fine, thanks to you.” Regina hesitated, a myriad of emotions playing across her usually controlled face.

“Regina. Go,” Emma implored.

Regina nodded and refocused on her purpose. Of course they had to go.

…

Within minutes they were in the town square. It was loosely full with singles, couples and family groups. The assembled townspeople fell to a complete hush as Regina took her place in front of them. 

“Hope, please stand with Mulan,” Regina lowered the girl from her arms.

“Welcome all and thank you for being here. We are all suffering and some of you have already lost loved ones. I am so very sorry for your losses. I am here to tell you all that we will lose no one else to this plague!”

The well-spaced crowd gasped and erupted in questions and shouts.

“Everyone, please, stand as still as you can,” Regina commanded. She raised her arms and closed her eyes and concentrated on visualizing the virus inside all the citizens of Storybrooke; inside those assembled and inside those at home. She knew every nook and cranny of her town and as she brought the details forward in her mind she saw the virus all around and within each person assembled and in those waiting in their homes. With all her concentration she closed her fists and watched as the virus was shattered over and over and over throughout the town. Minutes passed and Regina’s concentration did not waver. Only when she had watched the last of the virus fade from the landscape did she finally open her eyes and lower her hands. The collective intake of breath sounded like a sudden wind.

“Citizens,” Regina implored, “friends, in the coming days you may go to the hospital for testing to confirm that you are virus-free. But tonight, go home and hold your loved ones close. Help each other and support each other. The shelter in place order is hereby lifted from Storybrooke. I will see you all again soon.” 

As Regina finished a cheer went up from the crowd. Mulan stepped forward as several citizens approached to pay their respects and offer thanks. Regina gave one last smile to those assembled and reached for Hope’s hand. With a twist of her wrist and nod of her head all three were enveloped in a rich purple smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your encouragement and guidance. One more chapter to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is home. Emma is almost recovered. Emotional truths must be shared.  
> Explicit sexual content.

Chapter 6

It did take Regina, with the help of other sorcerers and witches, two whole weeks to rid the realms of the virus. Of those who could help, Alice was by far the most talented and powerful. Without her, the process might have taken twice as long and resulted in countless further deaths. Alice and Robin, armed with sealed letters of introduction and authority from Regina purged the virus from ten realms. Others were each able to cleanse one or two and Regina herself covered a dozen more.

When their work was finally complete, Regina knew that she had never been more exhausted. The sadness she witnessed only deepened the physical exhaustion. She would never be able to forget the suffering that the virus visited across the realms. She vowed that, after an appropriate period of time as families and friends reconnected, mourned together and loved together, the Counsel of the Realms would dedicate itself to being better prepared for the inevitable next unseen foe.

When Regina and Mulan walked through the last inter-realm portal and into the foyer at 108 Mifflin Street in Storybrooke Maine, Regina was flooded with joy.

“Hello…” she tentatively called out, feeling for a second, like a stranger in her own home.

“In here,” came the reply from the living room, from the one voice she most wanted to hear.

Emma rose from the couch and smiled broadly at the returning women.

“Deputy Mulan, good to see you.”

“Thank you Sheriff. It is good to see you too, especially looking so well.” 

Emma did indeed look well, Regina thought, her colour was normal again. Her hair was full and bright and she seemed to be breathing easily.

“I’m feeling well,” Emma confirmed. “Regina, Doctor Whale says that because I was only ventilated for a short time he expects me to be fully recovered in just a couple more days.”

“Emma…” Regina couldn’t finish her thought, an all-consuming relief was interfering with her ability to speak.

Sensing the gravity of the moment, Mulan nodded to the Sheriff and bowed to the Queen, “With your permission your Majesty, I will take my leave.”

“Of course Mulan,” Regina gently touched the woman’s shoulder, “and thank you.”

“It was my honour, your Majesty.”

Regina and Emma embraced before the door was shut. They held each other close as tears dampened cheeks and shoulders. The fact that it was the first time they had ever held each other without a child or grandchild between them was not lost on either woman.

Regina dropped her head to rest against Emma and stayed there in Emma’s arms feeling safety and so much more.

“You’re still here,” Regina sighed, pulling Emma even closer.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Emma smiled into Regina’s hair.

“Easily?” Regina repeated, she pulled back so that she could look at Emma. “Easily!”

“What exactly about this last month has been easy Miss Swan?” Regina challenged, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

“Every moment that we were together,” Emma stated simply, her eyes never leaving Regina’s. 

Regina’s heart was pounding and, while her mouth was slightly open, no words were forthcoming.

“Regina,” Emma began, “I won’t let one more second pass without telling you what I’ve known for some time. Regina Mills, I love you with everything I am and everything I have to give.”

Still not breaking their gaze, Emma reached for Regina’s hands. Taking one in each of her own, she continued, “My heart belongs to you and only you. It always will.” When she finished the declaration Emma finally broke eye contact, a vivid blush colouring her usually pale skin.

Easing one hand from Emma’s, Regina gently raised Emma’s chin. When Emma looked in Regina’s chocolate eyes, she could see the intensity of her love reflected there.

“Emma, I’ve been a terrible coward. I told myself that your friendship, that our family was enough but, when I thought I could lose you…” a tear gently rolled down Regina’s cheek, “I vowed to tell you. I am so in love with you Emma Swan. You are, and always have been, my Saviour.”

It was Emma who closed the distance between them as she sought Regina’s lips and finally got her first taste of the Queen. Regina met Emma fully, without hesitation and the light of true love’s kiss pulsed between them. The kiss was instantly passionate, carrying the weight of their years of mutual longing as mouths opened and tongues entwined. Emma moaned into Regina’s lips as Regina’s hands made their way around Emma’s neck and into her hair. Emma dropped her hands to Regina’s firm ass as Regina growled and used her teeth to pull on Emma’s lower lip.

They were both breathless when they finally broke the kiss. 

“Umm,” Emma teased, “when I mentioned giving you everything, I hope I was clear about the crazy-intense desire part.”

“I found that kiss very clarifying Miss Swan,” Regina’s purred against Emma’s ear, “and I think you’ll find that I too will give you everything.”

Regina took Emma by the hand and led them up the stairs. She didn’t let go until they were standing over her bed. Concern clouded Regina’s eyes.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Emma softly asked.

“Emma, are you really recovered enough for all this? For sex? We’ve waited this-”

Emma silenced her with a kiss so ravenous, so deep, that its force pushed the older woman onto the bed. The feel of Emma’s weight on her was everything Regina had ever imagined: solid and soft, and so hot. Realizing that the door to the bedroom was still open, Regina pulled her lips away.

“Where is Hope?”

“With Mom and Dad at the loft,” Emma’s hands were now busy with the buttons on Regina’s blouse, “we’ll meet up with everyone tomorrow at Granny’s but tonight, you are all mine.” Emma’s eyes blazed as she pushed the blouse aside to reveal the lace bra framing Regina’s cleavage.

“Not just tonight darling,” Regina smiled as she unlatched the front clasp.

“You are so damn beautiful,” Emma groaned as she took in the spectacle of Regina’s dark, rigid nipples and slid her hands beneath the older woman’s warm, full breasts.

Regina sat up and, with a smouldering look at Emma, completely removed her blouse and bra. She reached behind and unzipped her skirt, pulling it and her stockings away so that only a small black lace thong remained. Regina reached for Emma’s zipper as Emma continued to stroke her breasts.

Emma moved her hands aside as Regina pulled off her top exposing Emma’s fair skin. Regina was immediately entranced by the sight and enthusiastically licked the splash of freckles that dotted Emma’s shoulders and the tops of her breasts. Emma’s hands claimed Regina’s hips as Regina kissed her hard and unclasped the younger woman’s bra. Their breasts rubbed together as the kiss grew more frantic and Regina eased Emma backward.

Sliding her hand directly inside the tight confines of Emma’s skinny jeans, Regina moaned against Emma’s throat as her fingertips became coated with Emma’s wetness, “I can’t wait any longer Emma, let me taste you darling.” Emma offered a low whimper in reply.

Standing and grabbing Emma’s pants and panties by the waist, Regina wrestled the clothing down Emma’s legs and discarded them on the floor. 

“You are very beautiful yourself Miss Swan,” Regina remarked appreciatively.

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma groaned, “you make me so wet when you say it like that.”

“When I say what dear?” Regina teased as she dropped to her knees and pulled Emma forward.

“When you call me Miss Swan, all low and sexy like that.” 

Regina offered a long exploratory swipe through Emma’s wetness and Emma’s hips bucked in reply.

“I’ll certainly keep that in mind: Miss Swan. As for this moment though, my tongue is about to be very occupied.”  
Regina moved her hands under Emma’s ass and encouraged Emma to spread her legs as she bent to lick Emma again. Emma was so gloriously wet! Tangy, fragrant and Regina wanted to take her time. Careful not to overstimulate, she slid her strong tongue all around Emma’s vulva, fondling each fold and dip, sucking and nipping and coaxing more and more wetness from the blonde’s dripping entrance. Emma’s clit was hard and exposed and Regina gently flicked it side to side as she squeezed Emma’s ass. 

Emma was moaning with abandon now, calling Regina’s name and pushing her hips forward, her hands encouragingly twined in Regina’s thick, dark hair. Keeping Emma firmly in her grip, Regina lowered her tongue and entered Emma’s cunt causing Emma to scream out her name. Regina twirled and thrust in and out, swallowing Emma’s wetness and timing her penetration with the thrusts of Emma’s insistent hips. As Emma’s walls started to vibrate, Regina moved to Emma’s clit and flicked it hard and fast bringing Emma to a shattering orgasm.

As Regina raised herself from the floor, she cradled Emma and eased them both lengthwise on the bed. Wiping Emma’s moisture from her face, she leaned down and kissed Emma again. The kiss was softer this time but quickly built as Emma tried to roll Regina.

“Not so fast Miss Swan,” Regina broke away and held Emma down. “I am nowhere close to finished. I’ve felt you come, now lover, I want to see your pleasure.”

Regina bent her head to capture one of Emma’s nipples in her mouth. She pulled and sucked each sensitive circle in turn until she felt Emma’s legs open for her again. Gathering Emma closely beneath her Regina trailed a hand down between Emma’s legs and moistened her fingers in Emma’s now liquid pussy. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed everywhere she could reach as Regina entered her smoothly with two fingers.

“Regina!” Emma gasped, “It’s all for you. I am for you.”

Emma’s words enflamed Regina and she quickened the pace of her thrusting fingers and Emma wrapped a thigh around Regina’s hip. 

“More,” Emma moaned, “give me more.”

Regina raised herself on one elbow to watch Emma’s face as she entered her with three fingers and felt her slick walls tighten. Emma’s eyes were closed, her head thrown back, her body body tensing as her orgasm neared. Without altering her pace, Regina curled her fingers forward and watched intently as Emma began to come. 

“My queen,” Emma moaned as her walls gripped Regina’s fingers.

Holding her fingers still and close inside her lover, Regina marvelled as Emma’s core pulsed around her and they rode the aftershocks of Emma’s orgasm together. Eventually, she lowered herself into a full embrace and gently withdrew.

“I love you Emma,” Regina whispered.

“I love you too,” Emma sighed against her, “so much.”

Regina’s skin was hot and so soft. Emma found herself kissing Regina’s shoulder, running her tongue along one clavicle as she shifted her thigh between Regina’s legs. Regina’s thong was wet against Emma as she slid their hips closer together.

Emma pulled Regina to her and turned them both so that Emma was more fully on top of the smaller woman. As Regina’s legs parted beneath her Emma lowered her head to encircle a succulent nipple. The electric tug caused Regina to gasp and she began to grind her pussy against Emma’s muscular thigh. 

“Emma,” Regina struggled to catch her breath, “can you, are you recovered enough-” her question was interrupted with a surprisingly soft kiss.

“I need to feel you,” Emma’s green eyes glowed, dark and intense. “I want you. I feel like I’ve wanted to hold you, to make love to you forever.”

“Emma, darling…”

Emma reached down and replaced her thigh with her hand, moving her fingers behind the delicate, wet fabric. Emma moaned as she felt Regina’s wetness on her fingers and, with Regina’s help, she removed the garment. Regina tossed her head back in abandon as Emma’s fingers resumed tracing her contours. 

“You are everything I’ve imagined,” Emma growled against Regina’s throat as she teased the Queen’s clit bathing it in Regina’s own slickness. “You feel soooo good Regina. So soft, so hot for me.”

“I want you inside, Emma please,” Regina moaned, leaning up claim Emma’s mouth with her own.

Emma growled again and slid her tongue past Regina’s lips as she smoothly entered Regina with two long fingers. Regina responded by dragging her nails down Emma’s back, gripping tightly as Emma fucked her slowly and deeply, tongue and fingers moving in sync. Just as her orgasm broke, Regina pulled her mouth away.

“Emma!” Regina arched her back and screamed as her orgasm flashed throughout her body. 

Emma held herself motionless, her fingers inside Regina firmly pressed against Regina’s g-spot. The pulsing of the woman around her was addictive and Emma knew that she would never tire of pleasing Regina.

“I adore you Regina,” Emma whispered against Regina’s ear as she slowly twisted her fingers inside her lover, “I’ll never stop.”

“Mmm, Emma,” Regina purred against her.

Emma felt Regina release fresh wetness against her fingers and she moved down Regina’s body to pull a dark nipple into her mouth. Regina moaned in appreciation. Using her teeth gently, Emma hardened the nipple and began to flick her tongue across its rigid peak. Regina began to rock her hips against Emma’s fingers as the connection between breast and cunt fired inside her. Emma added a hint of motion in time with Regina’s hips and Regina’s second orgasm overtook them quickly.

Emma gently withdrew. Folding Regina into her arms she brought the bedcovers over them.  
As the late afternoon sun streamed into the bedroom and Regina held her close, Emma knew she was experiencing perfect happiness. Of course they would have challenges ahead but they were finally together now. Regina loved her. Emma’s family, the family she had searched a lifetime for, was finally complete.


End file.
